A Deal With The Devil, Part One Of Two
by Cladius
Summary: Sesshomaru has made a pact with Naraku for his own arm in exchange for killing Inuyasha. Inuyasha is lured into the grasps off Sesshomaru by a new Incarnation of Naraku, named Taiska, who kidnaps Kagome to get him to follow to Naraku's Castle into a final


**A Deal with The Devil**

By Tyler Forsgren

Sesshomaru walks in the forest with his usual company when he is encountered by Naraku  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ITS THAT DEMON!" squeals Jaken

"Fear not Jaken" Advised Sesshomaru as he drew the sword made from the fangs of Goshenki. "For I sense no hostility from him."  
  
"ahh, Sesshomaru, son of the Dog General." Says Naraku  
  
"What do you want with us?" says Sesshomaru, bravely questioning Naraku as Rin cowers behind him.  
  
" I want what you want, Sesshomaru." Naraku Spoke and then paused for a moment and spoke up once more "The head of Inuyasha"  
  
"why would I want to soil my hands with the blood of a half-breed such as my own brother?" Pondered Sesshomaru  
  
"Because...he weilds the mighty Tetsaiga and I also hear that you need another arm am I correct?" Nonchalantly asking Sesshomaru almost knowing that he will accept  
  
"hmph! The last arm I received from you was a fake! What kind of ignorant fool do you take me for!?!? Laughed Sesshomaru  
  
"Because my Canine friend, the arm I'm giving you is my own!" Boldly announced Naraku!  
  
Sesshomaru simply stunned says nothing  
  
SCENE TRANSITION  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango walking around when Mioga, the Flea Demon pops up.  
  
"MASTER INUYASHA! MASTER INUYASHA!" screamed Mioga as he lodges himself on to him and starts sucking blood, when Inuyasha swats him off  
  
"Dammit, Mioga! I'm getting real tired of you doing that!" growled Inuaysha.

"Sorry Master." Replies Mioga, painfully.  
  
"Mioga? Why such haste?" asked Miroku  
  
"RAAAA!! WHY???? I would like to know why Master Inuyasha hasn't broken through Naraku's barrier with the Red Tetsaiga?!?" Yelled Mioga as he brought himself up.  
  
Inuyasha takes a few steps and answers without turning around. "We've been busy rescuing Kagome and getting the Sacred Jewel Shards from a rabid Panther Clan, besides where do you think were going now, Mioga!"  
  
"OH, I see!" answered Mioga  
  
"I don't really think were quite ready to take on Narkau yet, Said Kagome, voicing her opinion "I mean you had a hard time when he expelled Onigummu's heart making him much weaker but now he's only getting stronger by the minute! Don't you think were being a bit naive approaching it this way"  
  
"There you go again with that negativity!" Barked Inuyasha  
  
"I think Kagome is right," Said Miroku. "We should strike on the day when Naraku is human not when he is at his full strength!"  
  
"GRR! I DON'T CARE!" Howled Inuyasha, as everyone quickly silenced, "I'LL BEAT HIM ON MY TREMS!!!"  
  
Suddenly they hear a scream in the distance "HELP!!!"  
  
"grrr! I smell human blood! Let's go!" Said Inuyasha, as he springs into action.

As they arrive at a Village they find it overrun with Naraku's Poisonous Insects and demon known as Taiska, a sword wielding demon with incredible speed, long white hair and a third eye which allowed him to use Telekinetic powers  
  
"and who the hell are you" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"hahahahahahaha! You must be Inuyasha. I've been waiting for you. My name is Taiska and believe me I know everything about you including the secrets of your Tetsaiga's Wind Scar!" Said the Demon  
  
"Huh? How do you...wait a minute! You're another Incarnation of Naraku aren't you?" Replied Inuyasha  
  
Taiska replied by saying"Quite a perceptive Half-Breed aren't you but you're half right. You see I am an Incarnation of both your worst enemy and your own...well...I think I'll let you figure the last one out on your own. But talking won't get us anywhere now will it? So LETS BEGIN!"  
  
Taiska drew his swords and Inuyasha barley had time to dodge the strike  
  
"damn! He's fast!" Said Inuyasha in his mind  
  
Taiska continued to strike multiple times fast enough not to let Inuyasha draw his sword.  
  
"Grrr! If one of those blades touches me I'm finished! I got to put all my power in one strike just to knock him back so I can use the Wind Scar" Inuyasha thought to himself as Taiska continued to strike  
  
"HA! I can feel you slipping!" Laughed Taiska  
  
"SLIP THIS! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Yelled Inuyasha as he struck Taiska's Blades launching him back which allowed him to draw his Tetsaiga and conjure up the Wind Scar  
  
"WIND SCAR!" Wailed Inuaysha as he flung the Wind Scar at Taiska, but something was odd Taiska just sat there and didn't even try to dodge it but at the last second with a sweep of his blade absorbed the Wind Scar!  
  
"WHAT!" Inuyasha declared with sheer amazement  
  
"You seem to have underestimated me, Inuyahsa. Well, your starting to bore me anyway...hmm lets see...ahh yes you will do fine!" Said Taiska as he pointed to Kagome. Suddenly Taiska's third eye began to resonate and Kagome was motionless and floated towards him.  
  
"KAGOME!" yells Miroku  
  
"Follow me if you ever want to see your woman again!" threatened Taiska as he flew away on a Blaze of Swords  
  
"Killala lets GO!" Shouted Sango  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha got on Killala and followed Taiska to Naraku's castle. They were right over head when they were shot down by a blue blast of light.  
  
"AAHH" screamed everyone

"What the hell???" shouted Inuyasha as he looked down in shock to find his own brother, Sesshomaru as the perpetrator .  
  
Thanks to Shippo they made a safe landing when he turned into a balloon and had everyone grab on.  
  
"Good, you all survived, I wanted to kill you on the ground rather then shot you down!" Smirked Sesshomaru.

"I see you got another arm there, oh well, I guess I'll just have to chop that one off anyway!" Confidently spoke Inuyasha.  
  
"SILENCE!" Shouted Sesshomaru as he shot a blast from his sword at Inuyasha. "Hmph you need not worry about removing this arm for it is the arm of Naraku!"  
  
Everyone sat there in stunned silence  
  
"Inuyasha! This is where we end it! Once and for all!" dramatically spoke Sesshomaru

END


End file.
